zhu_zhu_pets_generation_1_15_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Green (Collector Hamster)
Green was one of the original six hamsters released in 1989, although his paw says 1988. There are 45+ Green Variants Names : English: Green : Italian: Verde : Portguese (Brazil): Trevo de Campo Pequeno : Spanish (Spain): Verde : Spanish (Venezuela): Verde Need Photos of * Year 3 Applause (embroidered symbol) Green * South African Green Media Appearances Green has never had any animated appearances, nor was he in the UK comic books. He does have an entry in the UK fact file, where his body is incorrectly colored purple. In the US he was also in several mail order brochures which told simple stories of Green and the other Collector hamsters meeting various other hamsters (the Birthflower hamsters in one brochure and Satin 'n Lace in another. Toy Varients Common Green Flat Feet Green * Year One (1988-1989) Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: Green * Pattern Colour: Green * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Dark green clover Accessories FF Green came with a blue original brush and a blue necklace. Backcard Stories Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the ponies' backcards, including all errors. US Backcard Story, Year 1 A Zhu Zhu Pet is a furry hamster with short, silky hair. She/he likes you to brush her/his hair so it stays silky and soft. You can dress up her/him and put clothes on her/him too! UK Backcard Story Over the hawthorn hedge, Green had spotted a large patch of his favourite mint. He knelt down to smell the delicious aroma, nibbled a leaf and then lay right down in it - rolling over and over, until his whole body smelled of mint too. Concave Feet Green * Year Two (1989-1990) Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: Green * Pattern Colour: Green * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Dark green clover * CF Green also came with a blue original brush and a blue necklace. * CF Green was re-released in year two with a blue clover brush, blue necklace, and a puffy sticker. US Backcard Story, Year 2 Over the hawthorn hedge, Green had spotted a large patch of his favourite mint. He knelt down to smell the delicious aroma, nibbled a leaf and then lay right down in it - rolling over and over, until his whole body smelled of mint too. Mail Order Green Hanster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: Green * Pattern Colour: Green * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Dark green clover Accessories: MO Green also came with a blue original brush and a blue necklace. Backcard Story US Mail Order insert Story Green closes his eyes and makes a special wish with a four-leaf clover from the meadow. Retro Green G1 Green was reissued for Zhu Zhu Pets' 25th Anniversary. He was packaged along with White and Black. He came with a blue necklace and a blue original style brush. 30th Anniversary Green G1 Green was reissued for Zhu Zhu Pets' 30th Anniversary, manufactured by Basic Fun. He came with a blue brush, blue necklace, and a poster. Plush Green Plush Blossom I Accessories * Blue Clover brush (with hole) Tag Info * Hi, I'll be your very own soft and sweet Zhu Zhu Pet. I have short silky hair to brush, comb, and dress with necklace. Take good care of me and I'll be yours forever. Plush Green II * Green Clover Brush (with hole) Plush Green III Dolly Mix Green Argentinian Green Argentinian Green Variant I * three lashes to the bottom of his eyes and quite irregular symbols Argentinian Green Variant II * with a very "stamped" look to hix eyes Brazilian Green In Brazil, he was named "Florzinha dos Campos" Columbian Green There are at least 15 variants of Colombian Green. All of them have blue eyes. Columbian Green Variant I * blue body with rainbow pattern and blue clover * paw stamped ITALY Columbian Green Variant II * lavender body with light blue pattern and blue clover Columbian Green Variant III * blue body with blue pattern and blue clover Columbian Green Variant IV * white body with rainbow pattern and orange clover Columbian Green Variant V * purple body with pink pattern, pink symbol and blue eyes Columbian Green Variant VI * yellow body with white pattern and red clover Columbian Green Variant VII * blue body with pink pattern and pink clover, stamped ITALY under one foot Colombian Green Variant IIX * cream body with peach pattern and peach clover Colombian Green Variant IX * aqua/green body with yellow pattern and yellow clover * stamped ITALY Colombian Green Variant X * yellow body with red pattern and red clover Colombian Green Variant XI * yellow body with yellow pattern, and red clover Colombian Green Variant XII * light blue body, light blue pattern, white clover French Green Greek Green Greek: Prásinos Indian Green * made by playskool Italian Green Italian: Verde Italian Green Variant I Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: Green * Pattern Colour: Green * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Dark green clover Italian Backcard Story Go Go Pets così difficile di carattere... Quando gli porto in esame il mio mazzetto di fiori lui bofonchia, sbuffa, dice MMMMMM invece che grazie, fa un grugnito, un barrito, li annusa e poi... se li mangia in un boccone! Insomma, non mi da molta soddisfazione, mentre io vorrei tanto che mi dicesse: "I tuoi fiori hanno proprio i miei coloi!". Beh, spero proprio che la prossima volta andrà meglio! VERDE è del segno zodizcale della TARTARUGA Italian Green Variant II Italian Green Variant III Italian Magenta Necklace Variant IV Magenta body with dark purple pattern, symbol is 1 dark green clover. Italian Greenscotch Variant V Macau Green * aka Greencotch because his symbol the same as Yellow, but his colors are the same as Green Mexican Green Mexican Green Variant I * FF * paws marked MADE IN MEXICO and LILY LEDA Mexican Green Variant II * CF * paws marked MADE IN MEXICO and LILY LEDA Mexican Green Variant IV * Auriken * FF * no paw markings * pale purple/white pattern Mexican Green Variant V * Tootsie Pose * Auriken * FF * no paw markings Peruvian Green Peruvian Green Variant I Peruvian Green Variant II * Firefly Pose with lilac body, yellow pattern, blue eyes. Symbol is 1 white clover of various sizes. South African Green * South African Pose Spanish Piggy Green The Spanish Green has the piggy pose. One is actually called a Green in Spanish and is made only by MB. The second Green is referred to as Verde in Spanish and was made by both MB and Brekar. * Spanish Green (MB) * Verde (MB and Brekar) Spanish Piggy Green (MB) The Spanish Green was made by MB and has a yellow body and cream pattern. There are two types of symbols; the four lucky leaf and the regular clover. This piggy hamster is sometimes mistakenly referred to as a Verde. Hamster Stats * Pose: Piggy Pose * Body Colour: Yellow * Pattern''' Colour:' Cream * '''Eye Colour:' Dark * Symbol: Yellow clover, regular small, regular larger, or four lucky leaf Verde (MB and Brekar) The Verde is a Spanish piggy hamster that has a clover symbol. It was made by both Brekar and MB. There are several versions: * green body and green pattern * yellow body and green pattern * yellow body and green pattern with a four lucky leaf Hamster Stats * Pose: Piggy Pose * Body Colour: Green or skin tone * Pattern Colour: Green * Eye Colour: Dark eye * Symbol: Dark green clover In 2017, a Verde was found with white pattern. He is real; the body was factory glued. So far he appears OOAK, possibly a factory error. Venezuelan Green There are currently 9 known variants of him. Venezuelan Purple Green * Bright purple with dark purple symbol and pale pink pattern Venezuelan Yellow Green with Blue Pattern Yellow with blue pattern/symbol. Flat paws without markings. The yellow green came with a redish-orange brush and a light yellow necklace. Venezuelan Yellow Green with Pink Pattern Yellow with blue symbol and pink pattern. Venezuelan Pink Blossom * Pink body with lighter pink pattern and blue symbol. Flat, unmarked paws. Venezuelan Pink Green with Blue Pattern * Pink body with blue pattern and blue symbol. Venezuelan Red Green * Pink body with red pattern and blue symbol. Flat, unmarked paws. Venezuelan Turquoise Green with Light Pink Pattern * blue body, white symbol, pink pattern Venezuelan Magenta Green * blue body, white symbol, magenta pattern, flat unmarked paws Venezuelan White Green * blue body, white symbol, white pattern Venezuelan Green Squeaky Butt The Venezuelan squeaky butt hamsters have no hair. They have a squeaker instead of a tail. Some came in bags. Venezuelan Blossom Blue-Green Squeaky Butt * Blue-green with white symbol * Concave paws, one paw marked 82 Cepia LLC * likely a baggy hamster Venezuelan Green Light Green Squeaky Butt * Light green body with white symbol * Unmarked, flat paws * likely a baggy hamsters Venezuelan Pink Green Squeaky Butt * Pink body with blue symbol * Concave paws, one marked 82 Cepia LLC * Baggy hamster Venezuelan White Green Squeaky Butt * White with green symbol. * Likely a baggy hamster Merchandise tote with Green Green bag Green coin purse bank Green jewelry With Green, Orange, Red, White, Yellow, Blue and Black With Green and Baby Green With Green, White, Black, Yellow, Blue and Red Porcelain Figurines Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Generation 1 Category:G1 Adult Hamsters Category:G1 Hamsters Category:G1 Green Hamsters Category:Collector Hamsters Category:Year One (1988-1989)